Brash
Brash (ブラッシュ, Burasshu in Japan) is one of the Brothers Bear residing in Kremwood Forest. Brash (as his name implies) is a very cocky, arrogant, and stereotypical athlete that thinks he is very fast and is happy only when he is undefeated. He lives in a regular Brothers Bear cabin in the Super Nintendo version of Donkey Kong Country 3 and a sports stadium in the Game Boy Advance version. Description Brash lives at the top left corner of Kremwood Forest, more than halfway through the world. In a previous level, "Riverside Race", Brash holds a record for completing the level in one minute, fifteen seconds. If Dixie and Kiddy Kong manage to beat his record and pay Brash a visit, he will throw a violent tantrum, causing a loose log to fall off a tree and land in the river, leading to a secret Banana Bird Cave. Other than reaching the Cave, Brash has no other significance in the game. If the Kongs revisit him any time after beating him, he will get angry and kick them out. Quotes 'First meeting' *''"Hey, it's the banana brained Kongs! What do you think you're doing coming into Brash's cabin without asking?"'' *''"See that river bank race? I ran that in 01:15:00. You couldn't do it in double that time."'' 'Subsequent meetings' *''"Call that a decent time on the riverbank? I've given people bigger head-starts than that - and still won!"'' *''"Hey Dixie/Kiddy/Kongs, did you stop for a picnic on the river bank or did you just get lost?"'' *''"Did you get hurt on the river bank level, Dixie/Kiddy/Kongs? That must be why you were sssoooo slowwwww!"'' *''"Went for a walk on the river bank level did you? That would explain your pitifully weak time on it."'' 'Leaving' *''"Just look at all these fine trophies. The only way you'd ever win one is if they gave them away in cereal packets"'' *''"Goodness me! If I looked like you, Dixie/Kiddy/Kongs, I'd walk backwards just to look a bit more presentable"'' *''"Where are your manners? I'm sure I didn't see you wipe your feet on my 'Unwelcome' mat."'' *''"Hey did you happen to join Wrinkly's ramblers on their monthly trundle along the river bank? I reckon so!"'' 'Defeated' *''"Wwwhhhaatt?! Yooouuu can't have beaten my time! I've held that record for the last two years running!"'' *''"Yoooou've made me ssssooooo angry! I could............"'' ---- *''"I'll get my title back from you, Dixie/Kiddy/Kongs, just you wait!"'' *''"Don't get too cocky, I've demanded an inquiry!"'' *''"If you think I'm talking to you, Dixie/Kiddy/Kongs, you can forget it. I don't mind you winning, but showing off is just un-cool!!"'' *''"GO ON - GET OUT NOW!"'' *''"GO ON NOW - GET OUT!"'' Gallery Brash-bear-photo.gif|In Dixie's Photo Album File:Brash's Cabin.png|Brash's Cabin File:Brash-stadium.jpg|His stadium in the Gameboy Advance remake Trivia *The word Brash describes his personality as well as be a pun the word "Dash" referencing his speed and athletic attitude. *Official artwork shows his shirt saying "Rarebare", a pun on the company Rare (Rareware) and "Bear". *Every time Brash repeatedly started pounding the counter in a tantrum way, he sounds like K. Rool grunting. *In the original SNES version of the game, Brash was shown pantless in the game, even though his official artwork depicts him in a unitard. This was corrected in the GBA version. de:Brash es:Brash pt:Brash Category:Allies Category:Brothers Bear Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Northern Kremisphere